My Roommate The Vampire
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Kagome's normal life is shattered by news that she would never have believed. Vampires. Creatures found only in nightmares have entered her normal life. Her life becomes even more surreal when this all hits close to home. Attempt at the horror genre.
1. Normal?

**I mentioned this new story a few days ago and I got a prologue all written up, so I'mma pass it along for everyone. This is based on a dream I had a few evenings ago when I took a nap. However, it seemed to make a good plotline and it didn't have too many loose ends to tie, so I decided to write it.**

**One last thing. A warning. If you have grown under the impression that all vampires are like those in Twilight…hit the back button right now. If you are expecting some scare the shit out of you, gives you nightmares, fear of walking after dark vampires and you are ready for a ride, read on. The ride begins….now.**

* * *

><p>Normal?<br>The Beginning

I can honestly say that my life has always been normal and I liked that. I was a normal girl living with five normal best friends in a normal city house right in the middle of a normal downtown.

My life was normal until I received some news from my mother involving my younger brother. According to her, he had begun to act strangely. He had become very distant and, often, was away from home. My family had no idea what could be causing this change and that was why they called me. However, I had no advice to give them because, even though I was older and had gone through similar phases, I had never become that severely distant.

Thinking nothing of this call because these actions are normal for some teenagers, I continued to live my life.

However, sometime later, (I don't quite know how much time had passed) I got some news that would forever change my normal life, news that would forever put me on edge. Another call from my family revealed to me something that I never thought possible. They told me the reason for my little brother's strange behavior and it is one that I would never have guessed; it was not normal. My brother had become a creature of the night. He had been turned into the human equivalent of a mosquito. Sota Higurashi was now a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>So…I wrote this during astronomy class. Took about…10 minutes (yes, I was taking notes for class too). I know it's short, but that's what's good about thriller stories. The shorter they are, the more suspenseful they are.<strong>

**However, the chapters of the main story will be a lot longer. Anyone want to take guesses on which roommate is the vampire? Your choices, as you will soon find out, are Kagome…but she's the narrator, FYI, InuYasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, or Miroku.**

**I do not know when the next chapter will be up. I have just started writing it. Also, I know that the prologue seems random and irrelevant to the story, but it will be. Just be patient and you shall see.**

**Off to the lovely world of homework and projects. I shall be back to the world of fanfiction whenever I can.**

**Posted: March 28, 2012**


	2. Pact

**Oh, hi, I have returned with a longer chapter. Before I begin, though, I would like to say that I tend to put all my stories on hiatus over the summer since it is my break from all things paper and written. However, for the first time in the history of my school years, I will be taking a summer course on campus (for a GPA booster). I do my best writing during class, so I will not be switching to full summer hiatus status. Good news right? So much good news cause here's the next update!**

* * *

><p><span>Pact<span>

You can bet that the first thing I did upon hearing this news was inform my other five roommates. They needed to be aware of this for their safety. Besides, I did not want any of them to get hurt and withholding this information would endanger their safety. As scary as the thought of blood-sucking undead creatures roaming through the night was, they had to be aware and comprehend what this meant for their lives.

As we sat there, all six of us crowded into the living room (which was easily the biggest room in the house), we made a pact to keep each other safe, always watching our friends' backs.

The conversation slowly ended and InuYasha decided to turn on the television. It was just our luck that the TV had been left on the afternoon news channel. On-screen played a news story that peaked the attention of all of us in the room. It was an interview with a frantic woman. Normal, I know. It was what she kept saying that was not normal.

"I just don't know what to think," she cried. "This is so unlike him. He just never returned home from work and he didn't leave any notes saying that he was leaving. I don't know if he was taken or if he left by choice…I just don't know," she finished before breaking into a sobbing fit.

Silently taking the remote control, Miroku switched to another news channel. The banner at the bottom read: "Tokyo disappearance increase. Authorities baffled." On the screen, two reporters were having a conversation.

"What do you think of all this, Miyuki?"

"Well, it is hard to say, Toshiro. There is no logical explanation for these disappearances. Citizens are distraught, but there are scares details to pass along. No one knows what is causing these disappearances or when the missing persons will return.

"These disappearances truly are tragic," the male newscaster, Toshiro, replied.

"Indeed, they are," Miyuki told him to keep the conversation going.

I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the remote, I turned the television off. Silence fell over the room and I debated how to break it. "Am I the only one thinking that these disappearances might very likely be related to what happened to my brother?"

The other five exchanged glances among themselves before Miroku spoke up in reply. "I think that is the most probably cause. This all does sound an awful lot like your brother's behavior. Besides, people don't just stop returning home…at least not this many."

"I was afraid that something like this would happen. From the time I heard about Sota, I knew that there had to be more of them out there, but I had no idea there would be so many or that Tokyo would be impacted this much. We all really need to take caution and make sure to be back home or in a safe overnight location before the sun sets each night."

"As long as we remember the pact and watch out for each other, we should all be fine, right?" Rin, the youngest of the roommates spoke up.

"Right. I feel completely safe with you all and I'm pretty sure that everyone else feels that way too," Sango replied.

Everyone in the room nodded, agreeing with this statement. I smiled, loving my roommates and knowing that we would always keep each other safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Is that so? … Yes, I am ending it here. I know it's a little slow going now, but it's going to start picking up now and the length of the chapters should reflect that as well, hopefully. I have no estimate on when the next chapter will be out yet. I only just started writing it and I rotate all my stories around when I'm handwriting them.<strong>

**Posted: April 26, 2012**


End file.
